


A Fierce Mother

by MidnightMinx90



Category: Supernatural
Genre: spoilers for episode s09e14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/pseuds/MidnightMinx90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Linda Tran centric drabble.<br/>Spoilers for 9x14 - Captives<br/>Wordcount: 355</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fierce Mother

She had held unto hope until the very last.

Her eyes used to be filled with pride, replaced with fear, replaced with pride. Then the fear returned.

 

Now there is a harshness to her eyes. But it’s a harsh pride.

They don’t see her often, not as much as they feel they should, but there is caution behind it was well.

So they keep tabs on her in whichever ways they can, hoping to stop something bad from happening to her ever again, especially because it’s their fault.

Her son is with her, though she cannot hug him again until she joins him.

She doesn’t know what’s worse; having him there for a while longer, until she needs to melt the ring; or knowing that she’ll still have years and years without him.

Sometimes she considers not melting the ring, and letting her son be the end of her when he’s not normal anymore. As normal as the ghost of an ex-Prophet can be, anyways.

But she’s fierce. She survived losing her husband when her child was too young to remember him, and she raised him all on her own. She taught him things, and he taught her things, and they learnt things together.

She still remember everything he taught her and what they learnt together and she uses that knowledge, hold on to her sanity longer because she remembers.

He watches over her at night, and she knows that, so she doesn’t cry; not for him and not for herself.

She cried in the shower – just once – and promised herself she wouldn’t do that again.

Knowing she can’t hug her son or pat him on the head or kiss him goodnight is easier to remember now than it was in the start, but she still finds herself reaching out to him, pulling back at the last moment so she doesn’t have to watch her own hand go through him.

But the fact that her son is a ghost doesn’t stop her from loving him fiercely, and she’s still proud of him, even though he’ll never be the first Asian-American President of the United States.


End file.
